As Cliché As It Sounds
by XxijiexX
Summary: As cliché as it sounds, he fell for her at first sight. A kiss wouldn't hurt, right? But maybe, just maybe..things just got a bit messy. Oh well. Shits happen after all.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: NO, I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. I ONLY OWN THIS STORYLINE.

CHAPTER ONE: HIM

" Obviously he's a new guy around here."

I looked oddly at him, not understanding what he just said. Never mind that, I couldn't even catch what he was trying to tell me.

He quirked his lips towards the right corner side of the room. So I turned around to get the clearer picture of what he was talking about. A girl was walking in, with a guy trailing her non-stop from behind. Probably a few feet where we sat. The light was dimmed around that area so I could only make out their silhouettes.

Hm? So? It could mean anything really. Probably he's trying to console his girlfriend back or the least, trying to sell something to her. Or maybe, courting her perhaps. Yep, that kinda looked more like it. If he really was, man, what a persistent man! But really, what was this guy's point telling me this?

I looked back at him. " You know I hate rhymes and puzzles, Aiden."

He chuckled before gulping down the whole purple coloured liquid in the glass in one go and placed the glass back onto the coffee table. " What I was saying is, if I were him, I wouldn't do that, especially to **that** lady."

'**That'** lady? I heard it loud and clear. Clearly he emphasized a lot on that word alone. It was strange. It would not consider worth knowing for if he didn't emphasized much on that single word. I wanted to know why. When I started to know something, even the tiniest bit, when it gets interesting, I always wanted to know more. I hate being left out. It made me feel insecure.

I was about to ask him why he said that and why he emphasized 'that' so damn much; his emphasis on that word made it more particular that bring means that this is something worth knowing about, something that might just managed to induce my interest a bit, which it actually did, when I suddenly hear a yell. It wasn't really loud but it wasn't that loud either. Probably belonged to a girl since it sounded strangely mellow and high-pitched. Almost immediately, my head snapped around to where the scream came from. Stood halfway at the aisle were the same girl and guy whom Aiden were talking about just now. Now that they were closer with better light, I could get a clearer view of them. The guy, surprisingly, was average looking, possibly a college student, five feet tall with messy brown hair and some blue streaks, was frantically telling her something or more likely, trying badly to get her attention to him (since I could finally see clearly under these light). I couldn't really grasp her whole feature with the cap covering her eyes and the muffler around her neck looked as if it was trying to swallow her entirely or perhaps, conceal her entire face but based from the side view I got, she looked pretty cute. Small face girls are always the cutest. I now see why he was so desperate. She was wearing an oversized black sweater with a pair of denim short pants matched with a pair of knee-length black boots. I grinned. She knows how to make herself comfortable by dressing up so simply and yet it looked look so good on her. Somehow, there's something about her that...

I suddenly flinched.

Ah crap. I almost lost myself there. Eh, wait. What just happened? Was I drawn to her?

Then it clicked.

Damn it, I was drawn to her!

This is bloody ridiculous! How on earth could something like that just happen?!

I grunt in dissatisfied. Who is she?

" Have you not understand what I told you?! Don't bug me, jackass! Damn it! If you bother me one more time, I swear, I will make you regret breathing in the same air as me," she yelled furiously and slowly, her voice turned to low that I kinda pitied the guy for her voice sounded as if it was whispers from the Grim Reaper itself. " And I promise you, your life after this will be torments from hell."

Then, suddenly, the guy was on the floor, cringed in pain. Nobody saw it coming. It was quite an unexpected turn out.

" Did she just punched the guy just now?" I asked oddly without turning my head. I swore I didn't see anything but it all happened too fast. Her hand was quick, really quick that it scared the crap out of me. Even for a guy, I had to admit it. For a second back there, I think I just saw her hand move from her sides but heck, it was a punch?! How can something like that happen so fast?!

" Yeah, a solid one too," Aiden answered, totally ignoring the whole incident that stirred the bar into chaos and poured himself another glass of those purple liquid. It wasn't alcohol but the drink was strangely intoxicating him. He picked up the glass and peered at the top end of it and murmured, " the guy was in luck that it was just a punch. Last time, a friend of mine got kicked in the galloon and that precious little friend of his hasn't been functioning well lately. He was the first. Ever since then, guys around here never dare to come near her. We took it as a deathly threat. "

I slowly turned my head to him. No wonder he told him so in the first place. That finally made sense. After I heard the lot of it, it really made sense that the poor guy is new around here. I pitied him. If he knew, he wouldn't take any chances. But then again, men are often called an idiotic species. The more we say don't, the more spirited they want to try. And they are always up for challenges. Being scared called a pussy is something that a man's pride is on the line and no way they will allowed something like giving others the chances to toy with your man pride would happen. It would be the same as getting your head stepped by someone else.

" Who's the girl?" I asked curiously. Never mind she can punch better than most guys and has quite a barbed tongue despite being a lady but she is indeed something, _someone_ interesting. Now, she even got my interest in her. I chuckled silently. How funny is that?

Aiden's cold gaze met mine. " That's the problem here. No one knows. At least, no one here seems to know. She only came once in a while. It's hard to guess when she will come. The time was always irregular. Sometimes she met up with an office lady. Sometimes she just sat there and left after that. "

" Well, it's definitely something worth finding about," I muttered in deep interest as my eyes silently followed the small figure making her ways towards the barstool.

_Aniki, I guess I just found something interesting after all. Coming back from Japan ultimately was a right decision._

**TBC.**

**Don't forget to leave reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: HER

I pulled out the stool and climbed on it to sit.

Tch. My mood just went from bad to foul. What's with the guy anyway? I told him countless times not to bother me. Is he bloody deaf or what?! Don't say I didn't warn him. I did. Countless times as well. Now looked what happened. I had to hit another guy yet again. It wasn't long since I last kicked one at his galloon. Ah crap. If this goes out to the media, I'm dead. Sneaking out in the middle of the night was hard enough and now I had to face this kind of annoying brat. Patience is really not my virtue. Well, I hate to admit it but it was never my virtue. Especially when Daniel and Noah aren't around.

Ah drag it. Whenever Daniel and Noah aren't around me, things always go worst. And I always act beyond worst. Going around cursing and punching and kicking other people. Gaaahhhh! If they knew I did such things behind their backs, they would cry blood tears! And I would die seeing them like that. But, I couldn't tell them yet. Not yet. Not until I finally found out what really happened. But when the time comes, I will tell them everything.

Strange. I always tell them everything before. Every little details. But it's different now. I couldn't tell them everything. Beat it about what I'm doing right now or the reasons I'm doing it. I couldn't brace myself and tell them yet. It would be a shock to them. It was to me when I first found out but it only covered half of the truth. I needed to find out more and little by little when I did, I started to question myself if they were all true because they didn't make sense. All the puzzles and all the rhymes. They didn't fit. That's why I needed more time. That's why I'm doing it like this.

I needed to hide this from them. I didn't want them to found it out like I did; half of the truth. It was painful. I don't want them to hurt like it did to me. They are everything to me. How can I live when I know something like that could hurt them? Even if I knew it would stab through their chests no matter what, I tried to find a way to make it less painful for them. That's why they couldn't find it out now. Now is not the time yet. I don't care if I have to hide it from them. I don't care if I had to sneak behind their backs. I don't care if I had to fake my actions or feign anything. I don't care if I had to lie. I don't care if I'm the one who had to go through the pain first. If it means less painful for them, I don't give a damn to all the consequences I got for my actions. They did everything for me. And I wanted to do the same for them.

" But seriously, it was getting harder to sneak out these days," I murmured to myself. I had to be extra careful or the burglar alarm will go on and all hell breaks loose if it did. Sigh.

I bit my lower lip, as I stayed silent. Apparently, the people around me won't stop talking about me. And apparently, they won't stop talking about what I just did either.

" You little bastards, I can still hear you from here, " I murmured under my breath impatiently. If you guys want to talk bad of me, wait until I leave first. Talking bad behind me when I was still in hearing distance is almost the same as talking bad to my face. Seriously, where do these guys throw their manners?

My phone suddenly vibrated in my back pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen. An incoming call from that woman. Finally. I was getting tired of waiting.

" Do you know how long I waited? Where—?"

I stayed silent while hearing her words. Slowly, I gritted my teeth and clenched my other free hand.

" ARE YOU BLUFFING ME, YOU OLD HAG?! DAMN IT!" I screamed at the phone and flipped it shut angrily.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

I wasted all my time coming here and wasted all my breath, wasted all my effort of not getting caught, climbed the blasted tall brick gate, rushed here and the old hag said she couldn't make it?!

Ahhhhh! Damn it. I'm pissed!

I jumped off the stool and stormed out as I kicked the door to the bar open.

**TBC.**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS! NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: SO HE MET HER AND THEN THEY MET

My instinct quickly kicked in as I saw her suddenly stormed out of the door. I didn't realize I was doing it. The seconds I realized it, I was already running out of the bar, chasing her.

What was I doing? I didn't have the slightest clue. My mind didn't even know what my body is doing. I guess when your mind was in a sleep mode, your instinct just automatically took place and your heart was in command instead of your mind. and I assume, my heart told me not to loose something that may be the best thing that could ever or will happen to me in the entire life I had so far. If I can just took a brave step forward and reached out my hand, I may just be able to live my life to the fullest without regrets anymore. And I may just found something that I had been looking for to cheer up some small part of my dull life.

And she might just be the one. Forget it she has iron hands or barbed tongue because above all, she is still a lady and nothing couldn't hide that fact. And I am a guy. Even if her quick movement with the punch scared the crap out of me, that didn't mean that I am still stronger than her. The poor guy was a weak one after all. Right. Behind all the brute force, she's still a girl. And a girl can't withstand a man (a true man and not like the weak one she jut punched)'s true force. After all, no matter at what angle you look at it, men are physically stronger that females.

Plus, she is the most interesting one I met so far. I bet tons of fun will come when she's around. And no way I'm letting that fun go. And no way I'm making my stay here as bored as hell like I was still living my old life. If I didn't do it right this time, I might as well pack my bag and crawl back to New York.

So what the heck anyway? it's worth a try. it is indeed one in a million chance and something like this is always so thrilling to try. You gave it your best shot and you somehow can already predict how the end would be. it would either be you're in or you're out. That's the only two answers you will get. Life is a gamble after all. You need to bet on the choices you make. if you fail, find another way, move on and keep going. If you win, you still need to keep on going. Hence, whatever choices you make or whatever things you bet, at the end, it's the same for both. Keep on going.

So I did. Whether I managed to pull this off or not, I still need to keep on going. If the luck was on my side, it would mean the world to me. If it was the other way around, I just needed to accept it like any man would do and sucked it up. By all means, something better must be stored for me in the future if things didn't go my way like they normally do. It's more of a self-hypnotize way rather than being optimistic. It's one of many ways for you joke about yourself, having a laugh on your life and how funny it had been so that you can finally shook it off and open up a new book to start anew.

Well, I'm taking my chances.

So I secretly followed her behind. She was walking really fast. She was not in the mood I think because her steps looked like she was trying to kill someone with her feet. Is it her time of the month? You know, like when women usually have every other month? It's weird how they always came with a package like back pain, mood swing and all that.

But still, I was glad that I followed her. It's already past midnight and it's dark. I didn't care if she can throw a punch or kick some guy's ass but she's still a girl so, she's easily exposed to any threats and dangers. If she was attacked by a group of smuggles, she couldn't easily overthrown them once she was tied. I sighed. she shouldn't be out this late in the first place. And even without a chaperone! Has her family gone mad? Granted her the permissions to go out this late without someone accompanying her was utterly the most foolish decision that someone could ever made. And she, on the other hand, was another one to be blamed for. Fully aware that she's a girl, she shouldn't go around alone at this kind of time.

I suddenly winced at the thought of it. I didn't even know her and yet, I already started worrying about her. I went that far already? God knows what will happen if she's in my life after this. Maybe I would start aging drastically, thinking about her safety all the time.

Slowly, her pace started to slow down as we came close to a bus stop. She took a sit and leaned against one of the metal poles there. I carefully took the farthest seat from her, at the far end of the bench, trying hard not to get noticed by her. But still, I doubted I would get caught because the light was quite dimmed with only one lamppost stood a few meters from where we sat. Clearly this place was not cut for any decent lady to be waiting for a bus at night.

I waited. As time went by, I grew more worried and anxious because there's no single bus that stopped at our point at all. But Thank God, one finally came when I almost lose hope. I quickly followed her boarded the bus. Apparently, no one is stupid enough to go out at this kind of hour like this particular girl because the whole bus was empty except for us two. I took a seat near the window across the aisle from where she sat. And apparently, this particular girl was also bloody ignorant of her surrounding, that was definitely something I had to remark about. We were the only two people boarded the bus and not once did she even looked at me. Was I totally invisible or what?

I sighed. My worries kept on growing from time to time. Moreover, I didn't even know where this bus is headed or where would it stopped. Whatever. I could just ask someone to pick me up wherever this bus stopped.

I turned my head to the side and a soft chuckle escaped from my lips as I looked at the particular girl whom had successfully catch my interest without even breaking a sweat. She had doze off, without realizing. Her head constantly lolled to the back and front every time the bus moved. I chuckled again. That was kinda cute. And I couldn't help but to stare at her more. These kind of special things didn't come often so I had to severe the moment.

When the bus made a turn, her head would automatically bang itself to the glass window. She winced in pain but she didn't wake up. Her eyes stayed closed. The bus made another turn and again, her head banged to the glass window. It made me filched every time I heard the banging. It ought to be painful. Couldn't bear myself seeing that, I moved from my seat and sat next to hers. If the painful bang with her head won't wake her up, I didn't think a small movement from me would make any difference. So I put my hand between her head and the glass window so when the bus made another turn, her head wouldn't not kiss the glass window again. I smiled. Doing these little things already made me smiled. I wonder what Aniki would think of me now.

He must be so dead shocked if he ever knew I would go this far to do just these little things. Who would knew that I would quickly found—

I was startled when her head all of sudden fell onto my shoulder. It was unexpected. I slowly turned my head to the right and sighed in deep relief when I saw she was still deep in sleep. I didn't know how I would explain this if she suddenly wakes up. If worst come to worst, I might flee instead of explaining things to her. I chuckled. Just now, I talked big about how being a true man is and now I was thinking of running away like a pussy.

I stared down at her face. Her skin was really fair and I bet it would be silky smooth as well. Her front hair was choppy fringe, covering only halfway to her forehead. Her eyebrows were straight, uncompromising and they simply showed that she haven't trimmed hers, but their line was soften by her hair. Her eyelashes were long and curvy and it made me wonder how her eyes would look like when she opened them. Her nose wasn't flat as it was a little pointed at the tip but it was a perfect shape for her small face. And her lips were just perfect with a little tingling of pink color. It was as if they were temptation incarnate. No. it wasn't as if. They were really the temptation incarnate itself. And it really drew me. What if—? Wait. I wonder how it would feel to just simply brush mine with hers. That wouldn't do any harm right?

I mean, come on, the more I look at it, the more it drawn me in. and I couldn't help myself.

So I did. Without realizing. But hers were soft. And warm. And it was intoxicating. Really.

I almost lost myself there but when my senses and conscious suddenly kicked in, I quickly broke the kiss and my head snapped up. My eyes blinked rapidly, as if my mind finally started to function. I stared aimlessly at nothing while my brain tried accessing the whole situation of what just happened. It didn't take long when it finally registered inside my mind and the truth just slapped me right on the face.

" ohh crap! What did I just do?!" I cursed under my breath and looked away. I must really be out of my mind. To be doing that to a girl, how can I possibly not realized it until it's too late?! And to think that I did it when she was asleep and unconscious! How can I be so low? I'm the worst. If Aniki knew this, he would laugh out loud before he punished me. Ahhhhh! How can I just lose myself there? How did that happen?

I took another glance at her. More like a small peek because I was afraid incase I would be drawn again. Thank God she's still sleeping. I sighed in relief. She would flip far more worst than The Hulk if she knew this. If this was her first kiss, I would be soooo dead. Having your first kiss stolen by a stranger when you were asleep is not something a girl would dream off as her first kiss and it was definitely not something worth to write in your diary or something to tell to your kids in the future. I cringed. I really lost myself there. If I had complete control, this wouldn't happen in the first place. I bit my lip.

I stared down at her once more and exhaled a deep sigh.

Well, guess this is my lost after all. I'm definitely out. I had wronged her. It was obviously my fault. But I guess the luck was still on my side because even though it didn't go like i thought it would, Thank god that she was sleeping and had no clue of what just happened for I had not planned to tell her at all. It's better this way. Rather than thinking or crying over her first kiss (if she still had not have hers) that was stolen by some stranger who could probably turn out to be some weird lunatic psychopath, it would be better to think that nothing had happened and her first kiss was still sealed, secure and untouched like it had been an hour ago. I hate it to be on her worst thought.

I titled my head to one side. Life is so damn funny after all. I couldn't get her but I stole her kiss as my first and I didn't plan to tell her at all. And now, I'm backing away. _With my own will_. How funny is that? I never back away with my own free will. Unless I admitted to my lost completely, I would stand on my ground. This would be the first. At the end, it didn't work out. I needed to be a man and accepted it. Guess it would be better if we were strangers after all. It was such a shame though. I thought I had found the perfect one.

" You need to sleep at your house and not going around at this kind of hour, missy," I murmured as I playfully pinched the tip of her nose. If she hit her head to the glass window and still had not woken up, I doubted a slightest touch on her nose would wake her up. Seeing her asleep like this calm me somehow. It would surely be nice to have her by my side. Such a waste to just simply let her go.

Trying to take everything in and save it up in the memory space I stored inside my head, since this would be the first and last time I saw her, my eyes travelled downward and halted when I spotted something. I had not noticed about it all before. A ring dangled on top of her breast, tied to a thin black rope. I carefully and slowly reached out for the right. It was cool as it rested on my hand. Probably pure silver or stainless steel. I eyed it intently. Most definitely pure silver, I nodded my head. I flipped it around and saw a word had been engraved inside it. _Together_, it said. I stayed silent. Finally thinking.

Making this choice was right after all. I was right in not telling her about the kiss. Even if it weren't, it would be. She already has someone. If I told her, it would just make things worse. Why didn't I think of it before? That the possibility of someone like her already had a boyfriend is something I usually analyzed at first. Why did I forget about it this time? Was it because I was so damn sure that she's different from other girls that I let my guard down?

" Together huh? I was wrong after all," I muttered as I let the ring go. Slowly I carefully lifted her head from my shoulder and placed it against the glass window. The speed of the bus had gone steady now so she won't likely to hit her head again after this. I reached for my phone in the back pocket of my jeans and flipped it open. I scrolled down the list of contact numbers and punched the screen with my thumb when I saw a familiar name popped out. After a beep, someone on the other line answered.

" Yeah, it's me. Find someone to pick me up. I'm in a bus but I'll get down now. I don't know where I am. It hasn't been long since I last landed from the plane. I told you I don't know where I am right now. I know you guys put trackers on me; God knows where you hide them, so just bloody use them and pick me up. I give you 15 minutes," I said through the phone and flipped it shut as soon as the call ended.

I took a final glance at her.

So, this is the part where I should say my goodbye huh?

" I'm sorry," I found myself saying instead of saying goodbye. Not sure why I apologized but I had the urged that I had to. After taking a deep breathe and exhale it, I stood up. Although I had not been long around here, most of transportations were the same in most countries. So, I was quite familiar how bus system works at my old place. And I bet it's just the same over here. I searched for a red button around the bus and was glad that I spotted one at the front. I walked down the aisle and pushed it. After a few seconds, the bus stopped and the door to the bus opened. I slide my card at the scanner and slipped it back inside my back pocket after the scanner beeped.

As I gave out a final sigh, I stepped down the stairs and alighted from the bus without giving another glance at the inside of the bus. Or more precisely, at someone inside the bus.

. . .

As the door to the bus closed and the bus started to move onto the road again, the particular girl slowly opened her eyes. Her cheeks were different shades of scarlet red. She had her hand on her lips and her other hand was clenching the ring dangling at her neck.

She really had dozed off in the first place because all the run was making her bloody tired. But only an idiot with a thick skull would sleep throughout the time without waking up when the head painfully hit the glass window. She woke up when the first hit hit her like crazy. It was bloody painful. But noticing that she wasn't alone in the bus and the guy too, seemed to be staring at her, she feigned asleep after that. She had to secretly wince in pain when her head hit the glass window again afterwards. She did all that to avoid herself from drowning in a pool of embarrassment. She thought she must have looked like a fool to him.

But what happened afterwards shocked her so damn much.

First the exchange seat. Then, the hand. She didn't get any of it. For her part, it was natural for her head to fall on top of his shoulder when the bus made a quick and sudden turn. Wouldn't it be weird if it didn't when it was bloody obvious that it should? So, the falling head part made sense. And she pulled it off naturally.

But the kiss?!

Her forefinger slowly touched her lips. The warmth was still lingering on her lips. She could still feel it tingling.

"This is really unexpected," she murmured under her breath as her shoulders sagged against the hard seat behind her back.

Deep down, she was out of sorts. _What should I do?_

**TBC.**

**DON'T FORGET YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: IF GOD BEING FAIR TO HIM

A particular guy lazily dragged his feet on the ground. When he finally reached the front gate, he looked up and sighed. The gate was closed and he doubted it wouldn't be locked. It's already 9 o'clock after all. He cursed under his breath.

"Damn that jerk!," he grumbled.

He's a lot older than him but God knows, his way of revenging is more childish than an elementary kid. Just because he skipped the company meeting last week, he was punished in this way? By leaving him behind when it was his first day transferring to a new school? Ohhhh, that's cruel indeed especially to someone like him who has low interest and endurance towards schools. And on top of that, he already explained his reason. It's still regarding the company as well. But nooo, that bloody jerk just went on and punished him still. Just because he unintentionally left him to war that they both despised so much where they both almost lost their mind, trying to do their best not to explode when the elders bombarded them with ridiculous questions that they thought they wanted to bite their heads off right that moment.

But still, he did feel guilty doing so because the company meetings were always the crucial ones. They always needed to prepare mentally and emotionally for them. The elders, that is. The board of directors was mean as hell. Forget the respects just because they're crippled old; they're like yakuza or nazi instead! They would try to find any possible mean to attack you from any open angles. So, technically, leaving him alone was indeed like telling him to go to a war underhanded to get himself intentionally killed. But it's not like he had any other choice. if it wasn't for his dad who personally requested for him to do it, he wouldn't be crazy enough to fly all they way to Hong Kong to deal with all the freaking Chinese just to get the contract sealed.

And it wasn't even personal reason he gave him! They both had the same.

But he doubted he would listen anymore. It's better if he just let him had his avenging moment. The quicker he got revenge, the quicker things will be over and the quicker it would be back to its normal way.

" hm, excuse me?" he called out behind the gate.

No replied. He called out again. This time, louder.

An aged man appeared behind the bars of the gate. Probably aged between 50 to 60 years old based on how much grey hair he had. Actually, it's really based on how much hair he had on his head. Not many, he could guess. All the while, the old man seemed okay. Not like the usual ferocious gatekeeper you often see in movies; those with slanted eyes and horrible face emotions. He had not been in school for a while (though he did watch a lot of highschool movies during that time so he got a couple of view how school life was even if he didn't go) but he looked better than the one he had back at his old school. His looked close enough like Mohammed Ali. Even Mohammed Ali isn't that scary. Twice bigger than the tallest kid they had. He didn't even need a gun. His look enough scared the whole kids there. Probably anyone dared to mess with him as well. Well, when you studied in a renowned lavish highschool, someone like him wasn't really a surprised to be found guarding the school. Plus, the school couldn't afford to let any of its precious students to get hurt. More like, couldn't afford the kids' rich parents to back off from the committee or they will have to bid farewell to the school funds.

Aristocrats. Everything is about money or that everything won't run by itself.

"Yes? May I help you, young man?" the old man asked softly. And he had such a pair of fatherly eyes.

He couldn't help himself but smile. Forget what those aristocrats people called this type of school is 'commoner school'. This is actually how a school supposed to look like. A NORMAL ONE; where you need not to cover your head with your hoodies and looked down whenever you passed the front gate without meeting eyes with Mohammed Ali-looked-alike or you would have bed bugs crawled on top of you during midnights. They're all obvious lies to keep the kids well behaved. Myths were told but kids believe them still. They believed what we told them to believe. Apparently, aristocrats inherit stupidity as well through the generations.

Anyway, he only had one look at the old man and heard his voice for the first time but deep down, straightaway, he knew, this was his kind of school he would enjoy. Definitely.

" Uh, I would like to get inside please?" he asked, rather awkwardly as he tried to mouth the words between the bars.

" Are you a student here?" the old man peered behind the bars at his casual attire; apparently, not what a student supposed to wear at this kind of hour. "Or do you have some business to attend to at the school?"

He cleared his throat. " Well, I'm a transfer student actually. I'm supposed to report to the office early this morning but I got a little lost in finding the school. Hence the reason I am here at this kind of hour." he plastered an apologetic look on his face. Technically, he was not lying. He was indeed a transfer student but the latter part, he couldn't bloody tell him the whole story where it began with the fact that he overslept. That wasn't really an unacceptable reason to begin with. Even if it was the truth. Plus, this was just a little lie and it wouldn't really kill anyone.

" Your name please, young man."

" it's Eli…" he replied then quickly added a salutation. "..sir."

Should he give him his Japanese name? Though he doubt Natsume Hyuuga would be in the system. After all, he's no longer in Japan. He rarely used that name now. Though that weren't even his real name in the first place.

" ahh, yes. Eli Addison Amery. I was told." Eli winced at the sound of his full English name been called. The old man smiled, flashing his perfectly white teeth. Now that's something you didn't see often on every old men. What do you know, perfectly white teeth! Not crooked black ones with cavity.

" Yes, we are expecting you. But I must say, we expected you to come a lot sooner, young man," he said as he opened the lock and pulled the gates open.

He stepped inside onto the school ground. The old man looked a lot smaller now that he saw him clearly. Due to age, he thought. Or osteoporosis. But no doubt he was a happy man. He knew this old man wasn't rich. His attire explained the whole thing. Not really torn but kinda worn out and old. But he knew he's satisfied with his life. He knew he's content with his life. His tummy said so. Must be nice to have a wife who cooked every meal for you. You could taste the love in their food. So he was told.

"You still looked a little lost, young man. Are you alright?" he padded his shoulder.

He smiled. " No. I'm okay now; now that I found the school." And unconsciously laughed at his attempt to joke. Surprisingly, the old man joined his laugh. " You will do just fine here, young man." He smiled and gave another pad at his shoulder.

" Well, now that you're here, I may as well make a call to the office so that someone can fetch you here." Thus, he headed for the post situated near the gate and reached for the phone.

Meanwhile, Eli stood there and tried to engulf the entire view before his eyes. everything looked new to him but he's enjoying every bit of it. The school seemed very nice. Not too tacky, not too old fashion, not really high class nor aristocracy, not creepy, not really futuristic. It just screamed normal to him. In fact, he could see it was complete with facilities like any other schools had. A few kilometers before his eyes were a four storeys building painted white. Next to it was another few tall buildings. Assumedly, those would be where the student classes were. The teachers' lodge and the office most likely to be in the building behind those because it was impossible for him to see from where he stood. He looked to the side. The field was big enough. Not exactly huge like what he had in Empshire Highschool but it was well maintained. He could guess from this far because the grass was green.

He was turning his head to look at the left side of the school when a thud sound suddenly came from behind shocked him. He immediately turned around. His forehead creased and his eyebrows mashed together to form a line when he saw no one was there except for a bag plopping on the ground against the gate. A red bag. He titled his head to one side as he stared suspiciously at the bag. He was carrying his and surely his wasn't red. He was certain there wasn't any bag there before. Indubitably not a red bag. Assuredly that didn't belong to the old man either because he was dead sure that that was a school bag. Old man won't have any interest in carrying pink furl keychain around. He looked at the old man. He was still on the phone, explaining something to someone on the other line. Yep, that old man was as straight as any straight men he knew. No pink furl keychain would be his.

Eli stepped closer to the bag. Feeling suspicious and curious, he pushed it with his foot in case there's something dangerous inside. One could not be too careful if one didn't want to lose one's life. But still, it's a RED bag! Red isn't really a nice color. Red is the colour of blood. Everyone knew that! The lid of the bag opened and a few books slide out from the bag. History, Physics, Chemistry, Trigonometry. He sighed and leaned against the gate as his back slide down slowly until his butt touched the hard ground.

" Someone is stupid enough to play a horror prank at this kind of time," he hissed as his shoulders sagged. Whatever it was, this must be belonged to some kid. Most adversely to a girl.

Then, as if remembered something, his head suddenly snapped. He looked at the bag again. His hand reached for it and slowly he rummaged the content.

Literature, Biology, Calculus, Economics and a whole lot more of books inside it. It's like a buried library inside the bag. There's even a 700 pages of thick dictionary! And a wikipedia book! Who the hell carried all these stuff all day?! Is this girl nuts or does she simply think she's a bionic woman?

" Doesn't this kid know any IT stuff these days? You can get all those things in one simple machine without having to carry all these ridiculous heavy stuff all day. Didn't she learn the word spelled 'technology' and blah blah blah….," he kept complaining as he put the books back inside the bag.

Just when he tried to lift up the bag—to test how heavy it was since it had more than 10 books inside it—something hard abruptly fell on top of his head. He almost fell down but fortunately, his steps just staggered. He shook his head. It was painful but thank god his head didn't spin nor bled. But it would likely to leave a mark there. A bump perhaps. He cursed and looked up. Nothing. He looked down and searched for the blasted thing that nearly cracked his head open in two.

His eyes bulged when he finally saw it.

His hands shakily reached for the blasted thing lying innocently on the ground.

" THE HELL IS THIS THING?! WHO THE HELL WOULD BLINDLY THROW THIS THING ON SOMEONE ELSE'S HEAD?! I COULD GET INTO A COMA IF MY HEAD REALLY CRACK BECAUSE OF THIS THING!" he yelled in outraged.

" Eli, what's wrong?" the old man came running when he heard the outburst.

Feeling embarrassed of his childish and immature act, which he should have handled like a grown up man instead of bursting into rage, he quickly calmed down. And awkwardly plastered a not-so-genuine smile on his face to cover things up.

"Uh, nothing really. I was just.. uh.. I was just..uhh..Surprised. Ah, yes. That's right. I was just surprised that this," Eli playfully wiggled the thing that just nearly killed HIM in front of his eyes. "…. suddenly came flying in."

" ahh.. The ice hockey stick." the old man looked at it knowingly.

Eli lifted one of his eyebrows. " Why do I feel like this happens often?"

He chuckled. " Not really often but this does happen occasionally."

" What? The stick came flying or the fact that it did come flying and landed crucially on top of my skull?" I asked him skeptically.

The old man straightaway burst out laughing. He padded his shoulder. " You, young man, are one funny man."

"And you, are surely one man who likes to pad one's shoulders," Eli added silently.

" Ah crap! Damn it. Why do I have to do this again? Why am I being nice to him? Yeah yeah, blood is thicker than water. Everyone freaking knows blah blah blah….." A voice came.

Eli looked around to see if he could find the voice. Actually, if he really heard the voice in the first place. It confused him. Really. When he couldn't find anything, he looked back at the old man. The old man just shrugged but the corner of his mouth curled into a grin.

" Okay! Coming in! 20/30 jumps with a 360 degree turn! "

Just then, he heard a trail of footsteps behind the gate. Thus, Eli walked closer and saw a silhouette as he peeked behind the bars. But after a minute, just before he could recognize the silhouette, the footsteps sounded quicker and faster, sounded as if that someone was running. Next thing he realized when he looked up to the air, a figure came swiftly flying over the gate and landed safely with a silent thud.

A girl stood, looking as merry as ever, before his eyes. her lips were curled into a grin. Her cheekbones were visible due to the wide grin she had on her face. he small face.

And she looked damn familiar.

If God was fair to him.

" Safely touch down!" she grinned in delirious.

Eli bit his lower lip. "Oh God, you're not being fair to me", Eli complaint silently in his heart. His face went still and white. It wasn't familiar. They were the very same person! He had to fight from keeping his mouth open. Even a prayer wouldn't sort this out.

" Oh good, someone caught it." She grinned cheerfully at Eli.

Eli staggered back a step and looked away. He silently blushed. Realizing what he just did, he cursed. What in the world was he blushing for?!

"Overslept?" the old man asked.

" Nope. Just intentionally skipping class." She winked, put a finger on her lips and laughed.

" How are you doing, Uncle Nigel?"

" Same as always. You are perky as usual Hanna."

" I'm living the life like you told me too." she smiled.

" hmm-mm? You're not tying your bow again." He pointed his forefinger to the ribbon hanging untied around her collar.

" You know I hates them. The whole lot." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Rules are rules, my dear."

She sighed. " Fine. Fine. I'll ask someone to tie it for me later on."

" Make it fast. Someone from the office is coming here. On his way most likely." The old man mused.

" What? Why?!"

" To fetch this lad over here."

" Whyyyyy?!" she whined.

" He's a transfer student. What else?" he chuckled.

"Ah crap." The girl bit her lower lip and paced. " If it's the devil Alex, I'm bound to be dead. It's not enough I had been caught skipping class, never mind that; I always had issues with the rules and that devil will put me in detention no matter what I said…" she trailed off.

" Sweetie, you're making this old man dizzy with your pacing back and forth."

" Ah sorry." Her sweat dropped. "I need to hide," She said as she started to look around for a place to squeeze in. just when she's about to put her one foot inside a bush near the gate, hers stopped halfway. Eli thought he had seen her body shake crazily for a moment before it suddenly stopped.

"You need not to. Why don't you save your time instead?" a husky voice suddenly came behind us.

The girl suddenly stood still and slowly turned around. She smiled shakily at the sudden appearance of a young looking guy dressed in a black coat.

" And thank you for that nice devilish compliment." The man smirked. "One hour detention after school, Collins."

She crossed her arms on her chest and pouted her lips as a protest sign. Seeing that, the man snickered. The man his age actually snickered! How old is he?! 9?! " Grow up Collins. You're not a child anymore. You're protest won't work. Now, get back to your class."

She sighed and picked up her bag. The red bag. Eli heaved a sigh. Should have known it's hers, he thought. He watched them both in amusement. "Amazing. Can students and teachers be this close? Well, they certainly look like they're strangely close with each other," he thought.

" If you're going to stop at Noah's class to drop off his stuff, ask him to tie your ribbon as well. If not, another half hour detention. Rules are rules," He stated.

" Yeah yeah. I'm going." She walked towards Eli and reached for the stick in his hands. Eli looked away when she was close. Embarrassment maybe. Because of what he did without her notice. Or perhaps, afraid that she would recognize him. Though he knew deep down she won't because she was soundly asleep.

As he watched her back slowly disappeared from his view as she walked towards the school building, the middle-aged man heaved a heavy sigh.

" You're spoiling her too much, Uncle Nigel." The young man pointed out.

" My mistake." He smiled.

" You're doing this deliberately, aren't you?" his voice sounded very tired.

The old man laughed. " Whatever you think works on me. Now, I believe you're here to fetch this little fellow over here?"

As if finally seeing Eli there, the young man straightened up and cleared his throat.

" Ah yes. Eli Addison Amery?" he took out his hand.

Eli grabbed it and shook. " Just Eli Addison please."

The young man raised his eyebrows. "Or do you prefer Natsume Hyuuga?"

Eli flinched. So this man knew.

And he saw him flinched. Damn it.

The young man smiled knowingly. " Yes, Eli Addison it is. We are waiting for you."

Eli sighed. " Sorry I'm late. I got lost."

The lies grew again. Another person to lie. He should stop. Or just shut up instead of telling other people why he was late. They did not ask him the reason he was late so why bother tell them when he needed not to.

" Well, Rhys already informed us beforehand about it so we were prepared. But we expected you to come a bit earlier than the time right now. Anyway, do not worry. Everything is well taken care of."

Rhys did? He didn't tell them I overslept, did he? Eli sighed. He didn't know whether to thank that guy or kill him instead when they meet.

"Come on in now. Let's get you going."

After all, Eli and Rhys, they both are not much different. They are _brothers_ after all.

Forget that. He had more important thing to concern about.

"Out of many places, why do they have to meet again here?" his thoughts screamed.

**TBC.**


End file.
